¿Quién tortura a quién?
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi SasuNaru/NaruSasu Orochimaru, Sasuke y Kabuto están buscando la forma de conseguir que Naruto se enfade y libere a Kyubi. El problema es que nada de lo que hacen parece surtir el menor efecto ¿Cómo conseguirán su objetivo?


**¿Quién tortura a quien?**

**Notas de Lunita:** Ohayo, he vuelto con una de mis historias disparatadas. Ciertamente se me ocurrió esto hace unos diez minutos, y sentí que tenía que escribirlo. Es un SasuNaru, aunque la diferencia con los que tengo escritos es que por primera vez voy a intentar hacer una parodia. Vosotros me diréis si me quedó bien o no. Sin más dilación, os dejo con el fic.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**¿Quién tortura a quien?**

Era una noche muy tranquila. Varios carros avanzaban juntos, formando una caravana, atravesando con lentitud el bosque que rodeaba a Konoha. La misión había salido con éxito y el objetivo casi no se había resistido a su captura, tal como planearon. Al llegar a su destino, Kabuto y Orochimaru bajaron juntos y se reunieron con Sasuke en la sala de entrenamiento. Kabuto era el fiel lacayo de Orochimaru. Tenía el pelo gris, era alto y llevaba gafas. Por el contrario, Orochimaru tenía la piel extremadamente pálida y unos ojos grandes, con las pupilas afiladas, de un color amarillentos, como si fuesen viperinos. Sasuke tenía la piel pálida, los ojos negros al igual que sus cabellos azabaches; era alto y esbelto, muy hermoso y sensual.

-Bien... ya sabéis el objetivo. Tenemos que conseguir enfadar tanto a ese zorro que Kyubi no sea capaz de resistirse a salir a pelear. Entonces le atraparemos-habló Orochimaru.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Primero trataremos de que viva en el lugar más horrible de este tugurio. Kabuto ¿Le has preparado la habitación que te dije?

-Hai Orochimaru-sama-respondió éste, estando inclinado en el suelo haciendo una reverencia.

-Perfecto. Vamos a echar un ojo a nuestro zorrito-presionó el botón de una de las televisiones que funcionaban como cámaras de seguridad y contemplaron al joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules entrando en aquel cuarto tan... ¿Curioso?

El rubio recorrió serio toda la amplitud. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema muy feo, combinada con una cama de color naranja y un baño individual que por lo menos estaba limpio. Todos esperaron a ver la reacción del prisionero.

-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡ES LA MEJOR HABITACIÓN QUE HE VISTO NUNCA!- gritó emocionado dando saltos de alegría- ¡HASTA TIENE HIDROMASAJE!

Los tres espectadores se quedaron como idiotas, con las caras hechas unos poemas, contemplando como el rubio correteaba de un lado a otro, saltando sobre la cama y probando la máquina de hidromasaje.

-Habrá que usar el plan B-habló el sannin.

-xXx-

La hora de la cena había llegado y Kabuto estaba preparando la comida en la cocina de la guarida. Orochimaru entró en la sala con la cara muy seria, como si estuviese a punto de reventar por el enfado generado por el colosal fracaso de su plan.

-Kabuto ¿Qué le has preparado a Naruto?

-Sopa de pescado y...

-No sirve. No es lo suficientemente asqueroso. Dale lo que habíamos hablado antes...

-¿P-pero eso no es demasiado?

-El fin justifica los medios...-dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

Tiempo después le llevó lo que le habían ordenado. Naruto curioseó un poco el envoltorio de la comida, pero en seguida cogió los palillos y comenzó a comer, casi desesperadamente.

-Pobre... tiene tanta hambre que hasta se come eso...-murmuró Orochimaru, que estaba junto a los otros dos observándole.

-¡ES EL MEJOR RAMEN INSTANTANEO QUE HE PROBADO! ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡¡ME ENCANTA!! -gritó entusiasmado otra vez y los expectantes volvieron a quedarse de piedra.

-Chicos, vamos a tener que recurrir al plan C.

-¿¡NANI!?-gritaron los otros dos.

-Es la única manera... traed... las películas...

-¡¡NOOOOOOO!!-gritaron los otros.

-xXx-

-Sniff... sniff... que bonito...-murmuraba Naruto, con un pañuelo en la mano mientras que por una mejilla se le resbalaba una lágrima de pena- que preciosidad... le deja para que su familia esté bien... snif, snif...

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!-gritaba Sasuke enfadado a más no poder- ¡LE HEMOS LLEVADO A UNA MALA HABITACIÓN! ¡LE HEMOS DADO COMIDA HORROROSA! ¡¡LE HEMOS PUESTO PASTELADAS ROMÁNTICAS PARA MARICAS!! ¿¡QUÉ MÁS PODEMOS HACER?

¡¡NI SI QUIERA QUE SU MEJOR AMIGO LE JODA PUEDE CON ÉL!!

-¡Eso es Sasuke!-saltó su sensei- Tienes que tirártelo. Si violándolo no conseguimos que se enfade... yo me doy por vencido.

-¿¡QUE QUÉ!?

-Por intentarlo no pasará nada...

-xXx-

-¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡SOCORRO!! ¡¡OTRA VEZ NO!!- se escuchaba a través del pasillo.

Esta vez decidieron ir los dos en persona a ver cómo le iban las cosas a Sasuke.

-Parece que está cumpliendo...-comentó Kabuto.

-Sí...

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!-Sasuke salió de la habitación de Naruto al pasillo alarmado con tan solo unos boxers de color blanco con barias franjas de color negro que apenas cubrían sus partes bajas-¡¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!! ¡¡VA A ACABAR CONMIGO!!

-¿Sasuke, qué pasa?-le preguntó el sannin.

-Pues me lo tiré tal como dijiste, pero es que ahora no para. ¡¡Hasta prefiero a Sakura antes que a ese zorro baboso!!

-¿¡A quién has llamado zorro baboso!?-gritó una voz desde el interior del cuarto y los tres pudieron observar el rostro enfurecido de Kyubi transformado tras mirar como a Naruto le resbalaba una lágrima por una mejilla- Vamos Uchiha, ¡aún no estoy satisfecho! ¡Antes te dejé escapar, pero ya te había echado el ojo! ¡ESTA VEZ QUE HE PROBADO ESE CULITO NO SE ME ESCAPA!

-¿¡HAS SIDO EL UKE!?-gritaron Orochimaru y Kabuto.

-No... la primera vez fui el seme.

-Sí, hasta que el crío le ha pillado el punto. Vamos Uchiha, que si no se pone a lloriquear y no hay quién le aguante.

Entonces Sasuke fue arrastrado de nuevo al interior de aquel cuarto junto con Naruto, pues Kyubi había decidido que prefería disfrutar desde dentro.

-¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡SIII!! ¡¡SASUKE!! ¡¡QUÉ ESTRECHO!!-se escuchaba aún en el pasillo.

Orochimaru comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación de nuevo.

-Etto... ¿No deberíamos ayudarle?-le preguntó Kabuto.

-Yo ya dije que si ésto fallaba lo dejaba, ¿no? Además, parece que lo va gustando...

-¡¡SACADME DE AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

**...Fin...**

**Notas finales:** Bueno, queridas yaoistas, esta vez Naru nos ja demostrado muchas cosas. Ha demostrado que es conformista en cuanto a lo material, tiene un paladar muy selectivo, es un chico muy sensible y emotivo, pero sobre todo... ¡Es un semental como pocos?

Sí señor, Naruto, nos has dejado claro que Sasuke puede darte por culo, pero tú siempre le joderás más.

Espero que os haya gustado (No, no voy a ningún psiquiátrico por esquizofrenia) ¡Hasta la próxima! nn


End file.
